earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Yllandria Darkcrest
(( In Progress )) Basic Stats * Name: Yllandria Silvermoon Darkcrest * In-Game: Yllandria * Nickname: Ria * Title: former Watcher, Sentinel * Class: Warrior * Profession: Mining, Blacksmith - Armorsmith * Guild: Knights-Errant * Faction: Alliance * Allignment: Neutral Good - Chaotic Neutral Physical Appearance * Sex: Female * Race: Night Elf * Hair: White, long * Skin: Soft lilac * Eyes: White * Height: 7'5" * Weight: 245lbs. * Age: Unknown, appears over 30 human years :Yllandria keeps a cold, expressionless face on most of the time as she scans the surroundings and people quietly. Signs of age can be seen if looking closely at her face, what looks to be creasing at the corners of her eyes but very faint. There is a hard look to her and when her eyes move to your's, they seem to look through you. :When she does, she speaks with a dark, smooth voice that can be demanding and harsh when she's agitated. Her body is lean and muscular from years of continuous training and battle. A large rough scar can be seen peaking from under her armor. It seems to extend from the left side of her collarbone and up across her shoulder before trailing back down. Another very faint, clean scar runs across her throat. :Both the weapons and armor she carries are well-cared for, though fire, soot and other damage is visible. Outside of that, she can usually be seen in a long sleeved shirt, pants and boots of dark shades. On rare occasions, she will even wear a long black dress lined with silver and blue. At all times, fastened to her belt is a small gray leather satchel and a tarnished dark silver flask encased with an intricate tree design, Kal'dorei script moves along the edges intertwining with the roots and branches. Whether you can see it or not, a weapon is always at hand and her mount is never that far behind. :There is something uneasy about her that lingers. Personality :A strong-willed and long-lived veteran, Yllandria can come off rather coldhearted and antisocial, a bitter beginning for a first confrontation. She prefers to be blunt, perhaps harshly so, despising to lower herself by playing coy or sugar-coating things. Though she usually holds her tongue so as to not to offend too many people, if asked or pushed, she will certainly not leave you second guessing her opinion. A fierce militaristic background makes her determined, independent and a tenacious force to be reckoned with on, and outside, the battlefield. Of course, around good friends and some fine ale, her sarcasm turns playful and the coldness thaws to a warm and almost nurturing demeanor. Thus proving that, once her respect is earned, you have gained a loyal ally with this warrior Night Elf. :Encountering as many creatures and people that she has over her lifetime, Ria can be tragically biased on her outlook of certain races, Horde and Alliance alike. Due to her past, she holds a strange association with the Highbourne, but an absolute hatred for the Blood Elves. This, by far, is the only race she refuses to show compassion for, besides the uneasy feelings she has for the Highbourne and Undead. The other Horde races she has met, however, have given her a chance to forge strong bonds that rival those she has with the Alliance. History Past :There isn't much Yllandria is willing to speak about her past. All that is known is that she was born well before the Great Sundering and in training with those sisters who served Elune. Surviving her family and the tragedies that followed, her name was one of many found within the first ranks of the Sentinel army High Priestess Tyrande created. Most of her time was spent in Ashenvale until, for unknown cicumstances, she was relocated and, eventually, lost track of. It is hard to say what happened during her time with the Sentinels as written documents have gone missing and stories of her are lost to memory. What can be found, however, are traces of her apparent travels across Kalimdor and even the Eastern Kingdom; some evidence even coming from members of the Horde. :What is known, without a shadow of a doubt, is that she emerged from the darkness of her travels and found, once again, patrolling Ashenvale as if she had never left. With the emergence, however, has only come more questions from those that have dug far enough into the past to find her. Present :Recently, after disembarking from the True Bloods, Yllandria has found a new place within the Knights-Errant, as well as many comrads amongst other guilds and individuals. She continues to patrol Ashenvale and it's surrounding forests, and working with her fellow guildmates to maintain a strong fighting force against the same vileness that wrecked havoc on her world once before. Relations * Polixeni - loyal Huntress; Ria considers her like family * Akademia - guild containing good friends/former KE members